cronicle of fox fire spirit
by vexonica
Summary: yokai mahluk spitual yang di berikan kemampuan yang luar biasa seprti mensumon orb, kekuatan yang besar atau berpindah tempat hanya dengan kedipan mata, bukankah seharunya begitu kan ?, tapi kenapa yang satu ini hanya bisa mengurung diri di rumah dan bermain game saja..!, heii bukankah kau sehasnya lebih berwibawa kan.?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warn : kerena penulis cukup menyadari karena cerita ini sedikit aneh dan benar-benar amatir. jadi mohon bantuanya !..

..

Bagian 1 :

"ayolah keluarlah, dasar yokai tidak berguna " Untuk kalian kaetahui saja aku memarahi yokai pemalas ini karena sudah beberapa minggu ini dia terus terusan meengurung diri di dalam kamar ku.

"ahhh untuk apa kau keluar bila bisa melakukan semuanya di dalam sini" kurasa mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilnya hikikomori daripada yokai.

"sialan seharusnya kau membantuku merawat kuil tadi, kau tidak ingin reputasi kuil mu turun kan ?" ini benar benar menyebalkan kenapa aku harus bekerja di hari liburku, memang benar kalo ini adalah tugasku karena keluarga ku sejak lama memilki pekerjaan menjaga dan merawat kuil tapi setidaknya bantu sedikit dasar yokai pemalas.

Tapi masalahnya bukan karena aku harus membersihkan kuil atau semacamnya hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin mengeluarkanya dari kamarku karena yang dia lakukan hanya bermain game terus terusan seperti pengangguran, bukankah seharusnya mahluk spiritual sepertinya tinggal di kuil atau batang bambu ?.

"untuk kau tahu saja ya.. Naruto, reputasiku 6 dari 100 di polling popularitas mahluk spiritual untuk minggu ini jadi kau tidak perlu khwatir akan han itu " ya aku sebenarnya tidak khawatir soal popularitas tapi lebih ke khawtir dengan kamarku karena setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya terus-terusan menumpuk sampah, setidaknya buanglah sampah!.

"memangya mereka memilki 100 entry tiap minggunya dan lagi jumlahnya terlalu banyak aku bahkan hanya tahu beberapa dari jumlah itu"

"aku tidak tahu akan hal itu tapi kepopuleran ku itu nyata kok " memang benar bagaiman tidak sesuatu berdada besar sepertinya tidak akan populer dan lagi jangan lupakan rambutnya yang panjang berkilau kurasa bila dia manusia dia akan memenagkan semacam kontes kecantikan atau semacamnya.

Tapi mengingat akan apa yang terjadi di sini kurasa dia akan kalah telak di bagian di mana pesertanya di haruskan memilki kepribadian yang bagus jadi usulan untuk ikut kontes hewan peliharaan lebih masuk akal.

lagipula dia kan yokai rubah jadi kurasa sembilan ekor lebatnya dan telinga rubahnya akan memenagkan seseutu semacam bulu terlebat atau telinga terlembut jadi tunggu apalagi yokai ayo kita ikut kontes hewan peliharaan.

"ohh yahh ngomong-ngomong aku melihat beberapa kotak pengiriman paket di ruang tengah, kau pasti membeli barang dari internet dengan uang ku lagi kan !" yang ini aku baru mengingatnya tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu, bagaiman tidak yokai yang satu ini terus-terusan membeli barang dengan uangku setidaknya carilah kerja dan biayai hidupmu sendiri.

"ahhh tidak itu bukan ,... ahhh kau mengganggu saja aku masih ada di situasi tidak bagus sebaiknya kau diam saja atau aku akan kehilangan banyak exp dan point " apa aku sedang di marahi sekarang ?, bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah saat ini karena kau membuatku jadi miskin akhir akhir ini.

Ini sudah kelewatan benar-benar kelewatan, kurasa satu satunya cara adalah dengan jalan kekerasan dan paksaan, untuk hari ini aku akan melakukanya ya jalan kekerasan.

"baiklah kalo begitu aku akan cek sendiri siapa pengiriminya" kurasa kekerasan bukan hal baik di saat ini mengingat dia yokai dan lagi dia memilki beladiri setingkat sabuk hitam kurasa itu bukan ide yang baik, Apa aku harus menelpon polisi saja ?.

Aku pun berjalan ke ruang tangah di mana aku tadi melihat kotak pengiriman tesebut, mungkin alamat pengirmnya ada di sana.

Untuk kalian ketahui saja aku sudah lama hidup denganya karena dia terikat kontrak dengan rumah ini semenjak zaman .. eh entahlah aku tidak mengingatnya karena itu sudah sangat lama yang aku ketahui semenjak kecil aku sudah bersamanya mungkin dia seumuran dengan Nobunaga atau Ieasu aku tidak tahu.

Karena aku sudah lama hidup denganya dia jadi terasa seperti kakak bagiku, tapi semenjak aku masuk SMA kurasa itu jadi berbalik maksudku akhir akhir ini semua tanggung jawab rumah dan kuil jadi miliku, karena aku hanya hidup dengan ibuku di rumah ini, itu sedikit membuatku repot di tambah lagi ibu menjaga kuil lain karena itu juga aku jarang bertemu denganya jadi tinggalah aku di sini sendirian bersama yokai hikikomori ini setidaknya kembalilah menjadi kakak aku benar benar membutuhkanya.

Saat aku sampai di ruang tengah aku melihat beberapa kotak pengirim itu berada di tempat seperti terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya, aku pun mendekatinya dan memeriksa siapa pemilik dari kotak kotak ini karena aku tidak membeli apa-apa seingatku.

Aku pun memeriksanya sengan teliti bagian luar dari semua kotak tersebut dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar, sudut ke sudut, ini sedikit aneh tidak ada alamat pengirim di bagian luar kotak ini, apa mungkin ada di bagian dalam ?.

Jadi aku putuskan untuk membuka kotak yang paling besar, ini tidak berisi bom atau hal aneh lainya kan ?, walaupun ini sedikit membuat ku takut aku memaksakan diri untuk membukanya pasti ini hanya berisi barang-barang aneh yang biasa yokai pengangguran itu beli.

Saat aku membukananya anehnya itu bukan hal semacam itu tapi ini ini benar benar aneh maksudku isi barang barang ini bukan barang yang biasanya di kirimkan saat kau membeli sesuatu ini lebih mirip barang seseorang yang di masukan karena terburu buru.

Ya tidak salah lagi ini barang-barang yang orang pindah rumah akan bawah beberapa pakaian dan barang barang pribadi lainya, tapi kenapa di sini apa salah kirim karena aku tidak dapat menemukan informasi siapa pemilik dan pengirim kotak ini aku putuskan untuk menutup lagi kotak ini, bukan tidak mungkin kalo pemiliknya akan mencarinya karena kotak ini tidak sampai ke tempat seharusnya dan menghubingi kurir pengiriman untuk mengambil kembali kotak ini jadi aku putuskan untuk membiarknya di sini dan menunggu pemilik kotak ini mengambilya nanti

Sambil menunggu aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam salain karena tidak ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan ini sudah hampir jam makan malam aku pun berjalan ke dapur, untuk hari ini kurasa sup wortel dan kentang saja sudah cukup, bukankah sudah ku bilang akhir-akhir ini aku jatuh miskin dan mengurangi menu makan, untuk kedepanya aku tidak akan tidur di jalan kan ?

Saat aku selesai memasak untuk makan malam dan menghidangkan di meja, tentu saja aku membuat dua porsi untukku dan yokai hikikomori walaupun akan lebih hemat bila aku membuat untukku sendiri tapi karena aku tidak sejahat itu dan mengingat bagaimana dia akan marah nantinya jadi kuputuskan membuatkan untuknya juga.

Setelah aku selesai meletakkan makan malam kami aku teringat lagi soal kotak pindahan, ini sudah cukup lama sejak aku pulang tadi jadi kotak kotak itu sudah ada di sini untuk waktu yang lama bukankah itu aneh untuk sang penerima kotak sadar bahwa barang yang di kirim tidak datang juga

Mengesampingkan hal itu kurasa untuk saat ini aku harus memanggil yokai hikikomori itu untuk makan malam selain karena aku tidak ingin bila makan malam kami menjadi dingin perutku benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk di isi saat ini jadi aku berjalan ke arah di mana yokai itu berada kamarku.

Saat aku berada tepat di depan kamarku aku membuka pintu, di sana aku melihat yokai pengangguran itu berada di tempat yang sama saat terakhir meninggalkanya seriusan apa kau bahkan tidak butuh ke kamar mandi ?.

"makan malam sudah siap "aku pun membertiahunya dengan sedikit niat di dalamnya

"ahh akhirnya. aku sudah lapar kenapa lama sekali" sulit percaya kalo kau masih lapar setelah menghabiska uangku, seriusan aku ingin uangku kembali

"apaan yokai melihat semua sampah makanan ini kau masih lapar, apa kau ini memilki perut karet !" aku memarahinya bukan karena iri tapi karena tumpukan sampah di sini semakin banyak, sudah ku bilang kan buanglah sampah dasar pengangguran

"berhenti terus terusan memnggilku yokai, hikikomori, atau hal kau dan hal lainya. aku juga punya nama tahu! " bodoh amat dengan nama

"menginggat apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini panggilan hikikomori atau pengangguran lebih cocok"

"kau ini aku lebih tua darimu setidaknya tunjukanlah rasa hormat mu sedikit" ohh ya aku lupa kalo kau seumuran dangan rumah ini tapi karena yang kau lakukan hanya bermalasan dan bermain game kurasa tidak ada yang bisa di hormati lagi darimu

"lagipula untuk yokai sepertimu nama tidak terlalu penting kan ?"

"haaa tidak penting, kalo memang tidak penting kanapa kau punya nama dan lagi kenapa nama harus tertulis di kartu pengenal atau pintu depan kamar mu atau juga kuburanmu saat kau meninggal, dan lagi kalo seseorang hilang pasti nama ikut di cantumkan dalam poster pencarian kau masih bilang nama tidak penting kurang ajar sekali kau "dasar yokai cerewet hentikan argumen mu makan malamnya keburu dingin.

"ahhh baiklah aku mengerti dasar yokai"aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dari perkataan ku ini tapi dia trlihat tidak senang dan berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan membunuhnya, tolong hentikan kau benar-benar terlihat menakutkan sekarang

"kan aku sudah pernah bilang"

"huhh apaan ?" aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud, tapi hentikan itu tatapan mu benar benar menakutkan

"kau !...sudah ku bilang namaku Hinata, atau jangan jangan kau melupakan namaku kurang ajar akan ku patahkan lenganmu"

Saat Naruto belum siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi Hinata sudah menerjang kearah naruto dan mengunci pergelangan tanganya sehingga Naruto tersungkur ke lantai denngan keras

"ah ya ughh... sakit dasar yokai pengangguran "tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang merasakan lenganya akan terlepas dari persendianya Hinata mengencangkan kuncianya

"apa kau masih belum mengerti kalo nama itu penting"

"ahh yahh baiklah, nama itu penting, bisakah kau melepaskan ku sekarang"

"apa kau masih tidak mengerti"

"AHHH! baiklah cukup aku mengerti Hinata, bisakah kau lepaskan lenganku ini benar-benar sakit Hinata" setelah Naruto mengatakanya dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk Hinata pun melepaskan kuncian di persendian lenganya

"-_-"

"baguslah kalo kau mengerti akan hal itu " setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata menghembuskan napas lega seakan telah menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang benar benar-besar

"kalo begitu ayo, kau tidak ingin makan malamnya menjadi dingin kan ?" tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang tersungkur di atas lantai Hinata meniggalkan Naruto begitu saja

Sepertinya untuk makan malam kali ini Naruto akan makan dengan satu tangan

Tapi hal terpenting dari semuanya yang saat ini Naruto yakin dan tahu bahwa membuat marah yokai rubah benar-benar hal yang salah ...

.,.

tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Warn : kerena penulis cukup menyadari karena cerita ini sedikit aneh dan benar-benar amatir. jadi mohon bantuanya !..

...

Bagian 2 : pantai dan musim panas.!

.. 

().1

hari ini aku dan Hinata akan pergi, jadi kami berjalan ke stasiun dengan hinata yang terus terusan memngomel soal segalanya, sudah ku bilang kalo tidak mau ikut diamlah di rumah seperti perliharaan yang baik

untuk hari ini kami akan pergi dengan kereta jadi kami berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta terdekat.

ohh ya untuk hari ini Hinata benar-benar terlihat tidak hinata, bagaimana tidak dia sekarang terlihat seperti wanita normal pada umumnya tanpa ekor putih lebatnya, dan juga telinga rubahnya yang sewarna rambutnya.

Dia terlihat sengat normal seperti wanita pada umumnya, dia memakai pakaian yang keren dan terlihat sangat cocok denganya dan lagi untuk saat ini rambut hitamnya yang panjang dia ikat pony tail, sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat seperti apa yang orang orang sebut sebagai bishoujo?, setidaknya mungkin seperti itu bila dia tidak menggantungkan headphone di lehernya

sampai akhirnya kami di depan stasiun kereta setelah jalan kaki yang sangat jauh(stidaknya itulah menurut hinata)

aku pun mengarahkan pengelihatanku ke beberapa tempat untuk mencari seseonag karena kami tidak hanya pergi berdua jadi akupun mencarinya dengan seksama, aku terus mengarahkan penglihatanku untuk ke setiap sudut yang ada.

Apa mungkin dia belum datang?

sampai aku melihat seseorang berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang dia memakai topi sailor yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya, dia mengenakan umm... apa ya semacam gaun chiffon putih dengan sedikit renda di ujungnya, benar benar pakain yang sederhana dan biasa di pakai saat musim panas tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis !?

tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, aku pun langsung berjalan ke arahnya

"maaf membuatmu menunggu Sara!" aku mengatakan permintaan maaf ku samnbil membungkukkan badan ku, bagaimanapun membuat seseorang menunggu adalah hal yang tidak bagus bukan?, Oh ya Sara adalah teman masa kecilku, dulu kami sering main di kuil bersama-sama saat masih kecil.

"ahh tidak, aku juga baru sampai kok!, Jadi tidak usah di pikirkan !" huwaah kau memang orang yang baik dan pengertian

"hmm baiklah kalo begitu, ayo kita berangkat !" kami bertiga hari ini akan pergi ke pantai, karena ini masih hari libur dan juga sudah memasuki musim panas jadi berlibur ke pantai adalah pilihan yang tepat,

Dan lagi dengan hal sepeti ini setidaknya aku bisa mengeluarkan Hinata dari kamarku untuk beberapa saat karena yang aku tahu dia selalu mengurung diri di kamarku dengan bermain game jadi aku sedikit khwatir denganya

Benar benar rencana liburan yang hebat bukan? .

"ahhhh. Panas sekali ini benar-benar tidak nyaman!" apaan sihh, kau benar-benar merusak suasana

"apa-apaan sikap mu ini bukankah saat di rumah tadi kau sangat bersemangat !" aku memarahinya, dasar youkai pemalas bukankah sudah kubilang kalo memang tidak mau ikut kenapa tidak diam di rumah saja !

"ahh tapi jalan lagi kerumah benar-benar melelahkan " benar-benar menyusahkan

"ini Hinata- san, kebetulan aku membawa minuman dingin" Sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat manis Sara menyerahkan minumanya pada Hinata

"fuhh., ini sedikit lebih baik,.. kurasa.!" Seriusan Hinata memangya keluar rumah segitu beratnya untukmu ?

"tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau bawa makanan juga.!.? " sialan youkai setidaknya tunjukan rasa malu walaupun sedikit, kau benar-benar membuat malu

"kalo soal itu aku membawa beberapa, karena kemarin Naruto bilang Hinata-san akan ikut, jadi aku membawa beberapa makanan untuk di perjalanan" maaf bila youkai tidak tahu malu ini merepotkanmu, kau benar-benar orang yang baik jadi tolong jangan memanjakanya karena youkai rubah ini pasti akan meminta yang lebih.

"fuh..fuuh.., baguslah , ayo segera berangkat tunggu apa lagi" kenapa kau tiba tiba semangat sekali, kau benar-benar membuat kesal dasar youkai, setidaknya ucapkanlah terima kasih

Ya biarlah kuarasa ini tidak apa-apa pada akhirnya, setidaknya kami akan benar-benar liburan jadi itu cukup membuatku lega untuk sesaat.

Walaupun aku tetap khwatir dia akan menumbuk sampah di rumah lagi setelah liburan ini selesai

Kami pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam stasiun, Di luar dugaan, aku kira akan bakalan sangat ramai ternyata tidak terlalu ramai seperti perkiraan ku pada awalnya mengingat di luar cukup ramai.

berarti keramaian di luar hanya orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk janjian bertemu di depan stasiun agar lebih mudah mengorganisasi saja walupun tidak berencana utnuk pergi dengan kereta

Kami pun mengantri untuk membeli tiket, Karena panjang antrianya tidak cukup panjang untuk bisa di sebut panjang, kami dapat denggan mudah mendapatkan tiket kereta yang akan kami gunakan.

Selang beberapa menit seletah kami mendapatkan tiket masing-masing, yang sebelumnya Sara bagikan untuk Hinata dan aku, kereta kami pun sampai di peron yang sudah tertera di tiket kami tingkat ketepatan waktu di sini benar-benar mengerikan.

Ohh ya ngomong-ngomong tiket kami memakai uang milik Sara karena dia bilang mendapatkan kupon harga dari kartu kereta miliknya jadi akupun setuju saja, walaupun pada awalnya aku berikeras untuk membyar kan milikinya tapi kerena dia sangat keras kepala dan berakhirlah dia yang membayar milik ku dan hinata, ini membuat ku untung tapi kenapa aku tidak bahagia ?.

Setelah kereta itu berhenti dengan sempurna dan membuka pintu masing-masing gerbong beberpa penumpang yang akan turun di stasiun ini keluar satu persatu, beberapa dari mereka terlihat cukup lelah ataupun memilki warna kulit yang terpapar matahari atau dengan kata lain yaitu tampilan orang yang telah menikmati liburan musim panas di pantai dengan gembira tapi ini kan masih pagi apa memang cukup banyak yang memilih menginap di pantai? Benar-benar gaya hidup Riaju !?.

Tapi entah kenapa hal seperti ini semakin membuat ku bersemangat dan begitu juga saat aku melihat wajah Sara dan, ughh lupakan untuk Hinata dia kembali memasang wajah sebalnya lagi, bukankah barusan kau sangat bersemangat, apa ini semacam wajah default saat di luar rumah atau atau semacamnya.

Dan lagi apa kau punya mode hening atau getar karena kau cukup mengganggu akhir akhir ini.

Setelah kerumunana dari orang-orang sedikit berkurang dan pintu kereta dapat di masuki dengan mudah kami pun masuk ke dalam dan mengambil tempat duduk yang cukup strategis, maksudnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar mandi dan pintu keluar.

karena perjalan ini akan cukup lama mengingat kota ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan laut .

Dan akhirnya beginilah susunanya aku duduk di dekat jendela dan Hinata duduk di sebelah ku, karena dia bilang benci silau dari sinar matahari pagi, sedangkan Sara duduk di sebelah jendela tepat menghadap ke arahku

Yoshh bagus dengan begini aku bisa memandangi wajah manis Sara,,.. ehh bukan maksudku berbicara denganya, kerena berbicara denganya itu cukup penting bagiku walaupun kami teman sejak kecil tapi ada kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat kami jadi tidak saling mengenal setelah keajdian itu.

Walaupun aku jadi akrab lagi denganya semnejak kami kebetulan masuk ke Sekolah yang sama, tapi Sara memang benar-benar manis sih ..!

"silahkan ini Hinata-san" setelah kami duduk dengan nyaman dan menaruh bawaan kami Sara menyodorkan beberapa makanan untuk Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan console game portablenya jadi untuk ini ya? aku jadi tameng !

"ahh ya juga, kau benar-benar jadi gadis yang baik, tapi tolong bisakah kau masukkan benda itu ke mulut ku "dasar bodoh jangan ucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat orang salah paham, walaupun saat ini tidak telalu ramai tapi bisa saja orang berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak kan?

"baiklah ini silahkan" Sara menyodorkan makanan ke mulut Hinata seperti yang Hinata suruh, dan lagi Sara kenapa kau mau di bodohi youkai bodoh ini?

Hal itu pun terus-terusan berlangsung sampai jadi seperti kebiasaan

"bilang ahhh."walaupun adegan ini terlihat seperti seorang adik manis menyuapi kakak bishoujo nya yang sedikit kekanakan walaupun ini terlihat sangat manis dan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang

Tapi karena aku tahu kalo sang kakak bishoujo hanya pemalas yang terus terusan bermain game itu membuat semua perasaan itu hancur seketika.

"ahh lagi"baiklah ini entah yang ke berapa kali Sara menyuapi makanan ke mulut Hinata aku sudah tidak menghitunya lagi, Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, iri dan malu dalam waktu yang bersaamaan.

Yaa walaupun aku tahu kalo ini reuni mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu, tapi ini benar benar memalukan untukku, karena aku yang mengajaknya malah merepotkan Sara..!

"nom nom*, knau bnar bnar menbantu" setidaknya telan dulu, telan! Makananmu, baru bicara dasar rubah bodoh!'

"ahh,.. lagi.! " kali ini Hinata yang mengatakan agar Sara memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya

Sial Ini sudah tak terkendali aku tahu kalo Sara membawa makanan yang cukup banyak tapi ini benar benar sudah berlebihan dan membuatku benar-benar iri !

"Ambilah makanan dengan tanganmu sendiri itu benar-benar merepotkan orang lain tahu...!" aku pun membentaknya karena ini benar-benar menyebalkan untuk di lihat (olehku) dan lagi aku merasa tidak enak kepada Sara

"huuhh, kenanpa knau menynebalkan senkanli..." yang menyebalkan itu kau, dan lagi telan dulu, telan ! makananmu sebelum bicara,

"kau benar benar menggangu hush hush, dan lagian tanganku sangat sibuk sekarang ini jadi hal itu mustahil untukku" itulah masalahnya tinggalkan dulu game bodod mu !

"lagian bila kau mau hanya ingin main game kenapa tidak di rumah saja !"

"bila aku tetap di rumah dan tidak ikut pasti aku bakalan kelaparan nantinya, kau kan tidak membuat Sarapan tadi" aku tahu hinata mengatakanya dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan yang seakan tidak peduli tapi entah kenapa aku dapat mengerti apa yang dia maksud,

Kau hanya benci di tinggal sendirian saja kan?, dasar youkai bodoh !

"selain itu Sara juga kelihatan gak keberatan kok, iya kan Sara ?" Hinata mengatakanya dengan nada menuntut yang malah telihat seperti ancaman yang biasa di lontarkan pembully pada korban

kau akan membuat membuat Sara merasa terancam bodoh

"itu pasti merepotkan, bukan? " suara ku tidak terlihat seperti ancaman juga kan?.

"ahh ahh tidak sama sekali aku suka melakukanya kok!, lagipula aku juga ingin jadi akrab denagn Hinata-san seperti dulu lagi."apa-apaan jawaban yang sangat baik dan penuh pengertian yang di iringi senyuman sangat manis seperi itu, apa kau benar-benar malaikat ?, tolong katakan kalo kau malaikat aku akan langsung percaya dan berdoa di depanmu!

"tuh kan kau dengar sendiri !"apa-apaan ini, entah kenapa aku jadi tidak mau membahasnya lagi setelah melihat senyuman malaikat milik Sara.

"aa, hmm ya " sial aku jadi gugup dan kehilangan kata kurasa aku sebaiknya diam saja dan menenangkan pikiranku dulu untuk saat ini

"silahkan ini hinata-san" selang beberapa saat Sara kembali menyodorkan makanan ke Hinata seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya

Ahh mereka akan melakukanya lagi, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi, senyuman itu benar-benar membuat ku tenang jadi aku akan membiarkanya saja untuk sekarang

"hmm..., Tidak perlu aku akan mengambilnya sendiri nanti, ini sedang di saat yang tidak tepat untuk makan.!" Apa itu barusan..?, Apa itu beneran keluar dari mulut mu Hinata ?

Terima kasih mau mengerti Hinata..!, tapi kau benar-benar melakukanya karena mengerti itu menyusahkan orang lain kan!, bukan karena perutmua sudah kenyang kan?

"jadi begitu ya, aku letak kan di sini saja ya!" Sara pun meletakkan makanan itu di bangku sebelah Hinata

Setelah penolakan dari Hianta yang membuatku cukup terkejut barusan tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara kami bertiga hanya terdengar bunyi tombol yang samakin lama semakin intens dari console game portable milik Hinata, beneran apa kau sedang melawan boss atau semacamnya yang mengharuskan mu untuk menekan tombol sebanyak itu ?

"emm Sara hari ini cukup cerah ya!" apaan tuh, aku memang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan agar tidak hanya terdengar suara tombol menyebalkan itu.!

"emm... ya, cukup cerah" dia mengambil jeda sejenak seakan berpikir sesuatu, Benar-benar canggung !...

Dia pasti akan beranggapan kalo aku kaku dan kolot seperti orang tua karena mengangkat topik tentang cuaca dalam pembicaraan dan terus terusan memarahi Hinata seperti anak kecil, tapi setidaknya aku tidak membahas bonsai kan?

Ughhh, aku benar-benar merasa sangat malu dan putus asa sekarang di saat seperti ini apa yang harus aku lakukan ?, apa aku harus jawab oke atau ya ?, aku jadi ingin pulang, ayo kita pulang saja sekarang Hinata!

"ohh ya Naruto" ehh apa ?, kau tidak akan membahas bonsai kan?.

"emm apa kau masih membaca manga yang sering kita baca saat kecil dulu..?" huhh manga, apa yang bertema fantasy itu?

"apa maksudmu manga fantasy yang penuh dengan karakter bertelinga hewan itu?" akupun memastikanya walaupun aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas

"ya yang itu, apa kau masih menyukainya" tentu saja kerena aku masih terus membeli volume terbarunya tiap bulan.

"ya mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah membacanya sejak lama jadi sulit untuk berhenti sekarang, dan lagi Beny Usagi sangat moe aku jadi ingin mengusap telinga kelincinya" huwaahh aku jadi tiba tiba membicarakan fetish ku, kuharap dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan.

"ahh begitu ya memang telinga kelinci milik Beny Usagi terlihat sangat lembut aku juga ingin mengusapnya !" sial dia mengerti, kuharap dia tidak memandangku sebagai orang mesum sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya kamipun teurs membeicarakan banyak hal selama di perjalanan

Ini benar benar menyenangkan, maksudnya pembicaraan kami, kami telibat pembicaraan yang cukup mengasyikan(bagiku), karena tenyata dia juga menonton anime dan membaca manga lainya sehingga membuat pebicaraan kami tiba-tiba jadi sangat luas dan menyenangkan

Untuk hinata aku tidak peduli lagi untuk saat ini karena sekarang dia benar-benar memalukan, maksudku setelah makan banyak, main game, dan sekarang dia tertidur dengan posisi terlentang yang sangat tidak terlihat manis untuk seorang wanita.

Tapi walupun begitu dia telihat cukup nyaman dan menikmatinya..

Akibat pembicaraan kami juga aku jadi sedikit lebih akrab denganya dan tahu cukup banyak tentangnya, murutku dia hampir tidak berubah karena dia sama seperti seingatku dulu xD...

Ohh ya ternyata di juga penggemar karakter bertelinga hewan juga lho!s

,... 

()2

Sampai akhirnya suara dari dalam kereta yang memberitahukan stasiun tempat kami akan turun tetrdengar di telinga, kami pun menyiapkan barang-barang bawaan kami agar mempemudah di saat kami keluar nanti,

Ohh ya hinata masih teritudr dengan posisi yang sama saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya, karena dia hanya membawa sedikit barang bawaan dan tidak sebanyak yang aku bawa jadi mungkin aku akan membangunkanya saat kereta berhenti saja nanti.

Atau mungkin aku akan tinggalkan saja dia karena dia benar-benar membuatku kesal seharian ini !

Setelah membawa barang bawaan kami dan turun dari kereta kami bergegas ke luar dari stasiun ini

Sesampai di luar kami langsung di suguhi pemandangan dan aroma khas dari laut yang merembes masuk masuk ke penciumanku, sudah ku duga laut musim panas adalah yang terbaik..!

Karena tempat ini tidak bersebelahan langung di tepi pantai jadi mengharuskan kami untuk berjalan lagi ke pantai, Kuharap Hinata tidak cerewet

Aku merasa bodoh mencemaskan hal itu karena Hinata kelihatanya tidak terlalu mempoermasalahkan hal itu sekarang

dia terlihat berjalan dengan kami dengan wajah yang benar-benar senang, mungkin karena di sini masih banyak pepohonan dan lagi di sini bukan perkotaan jadi udaranya tidak sepanas di kota jadi dia tidak memliki hal yang dapat di keluhkan lagi padaku.

Ternyata membawa peliharaan ke tempat asalnya benar-benar berguna..!

setelah berjalan beberapa menit kami pun akhirnya sampai di bibir pantai ternyata pantainya tidak terlalu ramai atau terlalu sepi, benar-benar jumlah rata-rata pengunjung pantai musim panas?

Saat kami sudah menginjakkan kaki kami di pasir pantai yang hangat aku menengok ke sekliling untuk memastikan tempat yang bagus untuk menyiapkan Super Ultimate Perlengkapan Pantai v.1, sedangkan Hinata dan Sara bilang akan mengganti pakain mereka, jadi aku pun menyiapkanya sendiri

Ultimate Perlengkapan Pantai v.1 adalah perlengkapan lengkap untuk ke pantai yang sudah aku siapkan jauh jauh hari bila mungkin aku ke pantai.

Untuk namanya aku baru kepikiran sih, tapi ini benar-benar perlngkapan yang cocok bila kau ingin berlibur ke pantai (menurutku) karena ini berisi payung anti UV, matras anti pasir, sampai pendingin minuman portable bertenaga matahari oh ya ada juga panggangan serta kursi santai lipat yang khusus aku pesan dari internet lho..!,

Huhh kau pikir cuma kau saja ya youkai yang membawa benda portable..!

Setlah semuanya sudah siap aku pun memilih duduk di kursi santai lipat dan juga menikmati minumna dingin dari pendingin portable bertenaga matahari yang aku bawa, sudah ku duga Ultimate Perlengkapan Pantai v.1 lebih berguna dari Hinata !

Sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang terdenfar di telingaku

"waaahh banyak sekali ya bendanya" suara itu beraal dari Sara yang saat ini memakai pakaian renang yang yang telihat sangat manis dan cocok untuknya, sial aku terlalu menikmati sampai lupa kalo aku tidak datang sendirian,

Untuk hinata aku tidak tahu apa ya sebutanya kerena yang dia kenakan benar-benar bukanlah pilihan yang umum di kenakan orang di pantai, jacket olahraga ?, kurasa bagi Hinata yang terpenting di pikiranya adalah memilih pakaian yang nyaman..!

"hahh apaan-ini kenapa banyak sekali benda tidak bergunanya " apaan sih dasar youkai bodoh ini semua sangat berguna tahu, setidaknya lebih berguna daripada barang bawaanmu.!.

"aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang ke pantai membawa console game portable dan headphone seperti mu" akupun membentak Hinata karena aku tidak terima Ultimate Perlengkapan Pantai v.1 di hina seperti ini !

"wahh ada pendingin minumanya juga.!" Tentu saja Sara!, bagaimana mungkin bisa menikmati pantai tanpa minuman dingin.

"hmm baguslah kalo begitu"akhirnya kau mengerti juga dasar youkai pemalas

"Naruto apa kamu tidak ganti baju juga..?"aku terlalu serius membantah omelan hinata sampai lupa kalo Cuma aku saja yang belum ganti baju !

Aku pun menyerahkan semua pada Sara dan pergi ke tempat mengganti pakaian !.

Saat aku kembali aku melihat Hinata sudah menyamankan dirinya di di kursi lipat yang aku bawa dan sedang bermain gamenya dengan headphone yang terpasang.

Apa-apaan ini, bukankah kita datang kesini untuk bermain di pantai.

"hoii berhentilah bermain game terus kita kesini bukan untuk main game kan?"akupun membentaknya

" .-_-' " Dia mengabaikanku, sialan aku yakin suara ku cukup keras untuk bisa di dengar walaupun sedang memakai headphone

"heei Hinata bodoh..! " aku membentaknya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.!

"apaan sih, kenapa kau berisik sekali tidak bisakah kau menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini, sana pergi hush hush carilah kerang atau mengali tulang sana !" apaan memangnya aku anjing apa?, bukankah seharusnya hal itu di lakukan oleh youkai sepertimu ?.

"sudahlah!.. naruto, hinata-san pasti sangat kelelahan kerena perjalan tadi, jadi hanya kita berdua saja yang bermain di pantainya duluan tidak apa kan ?" bagaimana munngkin dia kelelahan saat yang di lakukanya di perjalanan tadi adalah tidur

"baiklah kalo begitu kau diam saja di sini ya Hinata! " kurasa walaupun aku tidak menyuruhnya dia juga tidak akan kemana-mana

Seletahnya aku dan Sara memutuskan untuk bermain pasir dan hal yang normal untuk di mainkan saat di pantai.

Sampai akhirnya aku dan Sara memutuskan untuk berenang di laut sehingga kami pun meceburkan diri kami di air, ternyata air musim panas benar-benar nyaman ini terrasa dingin tapi juga nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

Saat berenang kami banyak di selingi tentang obrolan(walaupun kebanyakan aku yang berbicara)

Samapai akhirnya aku menyadari seseatu ini cukup aneh karena dari tadi yang aktif berbicara Cuma aku, maksudnya yang dia lakukan hanya sedikit membalas dengan ya atau sekedar anggukan kepala, sedakan dia sedang menutupi suatu hal ,,!

dan hal itu juga di dukung oleh wajahnya yang terlihat cemas atau semacamya, ini tidak akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan seperti dulu kan?..

"ada apa Sara? " karena ini membuat ku agak khawatir ada sesuatu jadi aku putuskan untuk bertanya padanya

"umm.,, ini,,," dia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang benar-benar aku tidak pahami, sudah ku duga pasti ada sesuatu

"katakan saja apa ada hal yang menggagnggu mu !" karena aku sangat khawatir sekarang, aku pun tanpa sadar jadi sedikit mendesaknya, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu kan, dan lagi yang memiliki ide untuk berlibur ke sini adalah aku jadi setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab bukan?.

"emm itu,, bisakah kau sedikit mendekat kemari!,,. "Ini cukup aneh karena jarak kita dari tadi tidak terlalu jauh, bahkan walaupun Sara mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan aku akan tetap dapat mendengar apa yang dia katakan

Tapi karena dia terlihat sangat serius akan hal itu dan lagi sepertinya ini sangat penting jadi aku pun menuruti apa yang dia katakan

Aku pun mendekat ke arahnya, saat semakin dekat aku menggerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini benar-benar hal yang buruk dan sangat jahat,!

Ya benar sekali ini adalah pelecehan yang biasa di dapat di pantai ataupun tempat wisata yang memiliki menu untuk berenang di dalamnya, dimana korbannya berada pada posisis yang tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri

tapi siapa yang melakuknaya ini benar-benar jahat, modusnya simpel dengan sengaja melonggarkan ikatan pakaian renang korban dengan tujuan agar terlepas saat berenang atau semacamnya dan membuat korban tidak pergi kemana-mana dengan memaksanya tetap berada di dalam air.

Dan bila saatnya sudah tepat akan berpura-pura menawarkan bantuan, ini benar-benar jahat tapi kapan siapa apa mungkin saat di keramain tadi, atau saat kami mengantri untuk membeli takoyaki atau minuman di pinggir pantai, aku tidak tahu.

Tapi saat ini yang lebih penting adalah menolong Sara yang sebagian tubuhnya tadi tertutupi pakaian renang yang sengat manis sudah tak tertutupi apa-apa lagi, ini benar-benar membuatku marah aku tahu kalo dia sangat manis dan cantik sehingga menarik perhatian tapi ini benar-benar buruk dan tidak bisa di maafkan

kenapa orang sebaik dan se manis Sara di perlakukan seperti ini, hal itu benar-benar membuatku sangat mearah, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang !

apa aku harus kembali ke pantai dan mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya ataupun menacari pakaian renangnya yeang entah di mana, apalah aku sudah tidak tahu lagi dan sangat marah untuk saat ini

"Bi.. kau mengantarku ke pantai untuk saat ini.."Sara mengatakanya dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan yang bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan

Ini sangat mengejutkanku sehinggga kepala ku benar-benar terasa kosong, bukan karena apa yang dia katakan melainkan kerena apa yangs sedang dia lakukan sekarang.!

Apa yang dia lakukan ?, ,,. Maksudku apa maksudnya ini ?, aku tidak mengerti karena yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah merapatakan tubuh bagian depanya pada punggungku.

Sehingga kulit kami saling bersentuhan,..,,~ apaan ini (~_~)"''

Butuh beberapa saat untuk aku menyadarinya bahwa dia ingin aku untuk menutupi tubunya yang tidak terlindungi apa-apa dengan tubuhku, kenapa aku sebodoh ini !

"ugh Naruto ..!" akupun mengulurkan tanganku ke belakang agar aku dapat menggendonya karena bila kami hanya berjalan dalam posisi sperti ini, itu tidak terlalu efektif dan banyak memiliki celah , jadi kurasa ini adalah hal yang paling tepat unutk saat ini ..!

Dan sepertinya Sara tidak terlalu keberatan akan hal itu karena kami juga tidak memilki banyak pilihan untuk saat ini,

Aku cukup lega karena pada akhirnya kami sampai di tepi pantai juga walaupun dengan posisi Sara berada di punggungku seperti ini..!

Akupun langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memintanya untuk mengambilkkan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh Sara

"Hinata, ayo pulang..!" aku mengatakan nya ke hinata sambil menggendong Sara di punggungku, walaupun bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin aku katakan..!

"heeh.. baru saja bebearapa saat kita sampai..! kenap... " Hinata terlihat akan membantah tapi kurasa karena dia melihat ke arahku dan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga menelan kembali kata-katanya

"ini Sara aku akan menemanimu ke ruang ganti" Hinata mengatakanya samabil menutupi handuk ketubuh Sara

Apa kau benar-benar Hinata ?, karena sekarang kau terlihat seperti kakak yang sangat baik hati aku jadi ragu bila kau orang yang sama seperti beberapa saat tadi.!

Saat hinata dan Sara ke ruang ganti aku pun juga pergi kesana, karena setelah kami berganti baju kurasa pilihan yang tersedia untuk saat ini hanya pulang, jadi akupun mengemas kembali Super Ultimate Perlengkapan Pantai v.1, walaupun aku hanya menikmatimu untuk sejenak tapi kau benar-benar membantu terima kasih atas pelayananya

Selang beberapa saat kami semua sudah berganti ke pakain semua, dan berkumpul kembali di tempat yang tadi untuk mengemas barang untuk yang terakhir kali..

Suasananya benar-benar canggung dan terasa menyesakkan

"ayo kita pulang..!"setidaknya aku mengatakan apa yang harus ku katakan

"hmm.."itu adalah respon yang Sara berikan sepertinya dia benar-benar terguncang untuk saat ini sedangkan hinata masih tetap pada consolenya kurasa walaupun dunia berakhir tidak akan ada yang berpengaruh padanya..!

Saat kami berada di dalam kereta tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, sehingga suasananya terasa sangat canggung dan tidak mengenakan, yang berdampak Perjalanan pulang kami terasa beberapa kali lebih lama dari saat kami datang kemari,

"sampai bertemu lagi Naruto .." akhirnya ada yang membuka pembicaraan, walaupun di saat yang terakhir kali di mana kami sudah turun dari kereta dan keluar dari stasiun, dengan kata lain jalan pulang dari arah stasiun yang memisahkan jalan menuju rumahku dan rumah Sara

Ughh sial liburanku kali ini benar-benar berantakan dan lagi setelah yang terjadi pada Sara membuat ku ragu apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu denganya lagi,,.!

Sudah ku duga liburanku dengan youkai rubah pengangguran dan teman masa kecilku yang manis tidak akan berjalan seperti yang aku rencanakan...!

... 

Afterword..

huwaah...!, aku sangat kaget karena ini jadi sangat panjang dan membosankan, jadi sedikit ragu mau di post atau enggak, tapi karena ini sedikit penting untuk kelanjutan cerita(menurutku), jadi mau gimana lagi..!.silahkan di baca (ehh bukankah ini harusnya ada di atas ya)...!

to be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

...

Bagian 3 : Sepertinya zashiki warashi bukan ide yang buruk..!

..

().00

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, jadi aku sedikit datang lebih lambat dari biasanya ini bukan karena aku membenci sekolah atau semacamnya

Tapi lebih karena aku mengakhiri liburan ku dengan buruk jadi ini membuat semangat ku agak menurun, dan lagi ingatan tentang Sara di liburan yang lalu masih melekat di kepala ku dengan jelas, bagaimana tidak aku merasakan dengan langsung kulit kami bersentuhan tanpa terhalang apa apa

Entah mau kau pikirkan bagaimana pun sulit untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari hal seperti itu jadi membuat diriku tidak siap untuk bertemu denganya lagi dalam waktu yang dekat.

Aku terus berjalan dengan semangat yang masih tertinggal, apa untuk hari ini aku ikut Hinatasaja bermain game seharian..!

Memikirkan itu kurasa Hinataakan senang karena dengan begitu akan meningkatkan perolehan jumlah exp yang di dapat bukankah dalam game bila kau melakukanya bersama sama akan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih banyak, ya kurasa aku akan melakukanya nanti

...

().1

Ini benar benar gawat seharian ini konsentrasiku tidak bisa ku arahkan ke depan kelas, semuanya terus berputar di kepalaku, mungkin untuk pulang nanti aku akan turun satu stasiun dari seharunya dan berjalan kaki untuk sampai kerumah,

Aku tahu ini cukup berisiko karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Hianta lakukan bila aku tidak menyiapkan makan malam tepat waktu, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang terjadi karena kepalaku terasa sangat penuh jadi, berjalan-jalan di kota ini akan membuatnya sedikit lebih ringan (kurasa)

Seperti yang aku rencanakan sebelumnya saat jam sekolah usai aku lengsung mengemasi barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan memutuskan untuk pulang jadi aku pun berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta

Aku menaiki kereta yang biasa aku naiki untuk pulang kerumah seperti biasanya, tapi yang membuat berbeda kali ini aku turun dua stasiun dari yang seharunya

Karena jarak rumah dan sekolah hanya empat stasiun jadi ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah maupun dari sekolah, tapi ini masih cukup jauh, sial bukankah seharusnya aku turun satu stasiun dari rumah ..!

Ini terlalu jauh dari rumah..!

Ya!, mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah melakukanya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki kerumah, setidaknya untuk rencana berjalan ke rumah aku melakukanya dengan benar

Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan sambil melihat sekeliling, dimana kau dapat melihat beberapa gedung dan toko-toko yang berderet dengan rapi dimana jalananya dihiasi beberapa pohon dan bangku

Kota ini benar-benar kota yang indah dan damai kalo aku boleh bilang begitu, karena kota ini bukan kota yang besar dimana bayangan dari gedung-gedung yang tinggi akan menghalanig sinar matahari di sebelahnya, dan lagi kota ini sangat damai,

Atau dengan kata lain tingkat kejahatanya sangat rendah sampai di titik di mana bila ada kejahatan di sisi lain dari kota, sisi lainya akan mengetahuinya juga, benar-benar kota yang indah dan damai bukan?

Ehh,, dan lagi jangan lupakan soal bukit-bukit yang ada disekeliling kota ini ataupun hutan yang cukup indahnya, yang membuat cuaca dan udaranya benar-benar nyaman.

walaupun begitu bila musim panas kau akan tetap menikmati perasaan kulitmu yang terbakar sinar matahari, sial aku benar-benar menyukai kota ini.!

Aku terus berjalan sampai tidak terasa matahari sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk barat sudah waktunya pulang, aku terlalu menikmati panorama kota ini sampai aku melupakan untuk pulang, jadi aku pun sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku, sudah ku duga seharunya aku tidak mampir di beberapa toko tadi

Akhirnya akupun sampai di jalan pinggir sungai yang bila tidak salah ini artinya tinggal satu stasiun lagi bila aku mengingatnya dengan benar.

Bahkan sungai di sini sangat jernih, karena itulah aku sangat menyukai kota ini tapi dari semua hal ini ada yang membuat ku sedikit terganggu aku melihat seseorang di tepi sungai sedang bertarung melawan sesuatu semacam mahluk dengan sisi yang sebagian tubuhnya terlihat seperi ikan.?

Apaan aneh sekali.!

Aku terus memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sampai akhirnya semua informasi itu masuk kedalam kepalaku.

Bahwa seorang anak perempuan yang memagang katana di tanganya sedang bertarung melawan monster yang sebagian tubuhnya berbentuk ikan,

Anak perempuan itu terlihat sangat terbiasa dalam memakai senjata itu, dia mengayunkanya dengan gerakan yang terlihat sangat anggun seakan katana itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya, walaupun begitu monster ikan itu terlihat cukup tangguh, monster tersebut terus menangkis dan membalikkan serangan yang di terimanya dengan mudah.!

Apa hal ini cukup wajar?

Setelah beberapa saat aku terus memperhatikan pertarungan mereka, tanpa kusadari ini cukup menarik, bagaimana tidak gadis berpedang melawan monster dengan latar belakang sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam, ini benar benar mirip seperti setingan light novel atau semacamnya.

diamana lagi kau dapat melihat hal seperti ini, dan lagi mengingat kota ini cukup damai jadi hal ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi bukan..?

Selain karena aku tidak ingin menggangu mereka, kerena bisa saja mereka memilki hubungan seperti aku dan Hinata bukan tidak mungkin aku malah akan jadi pengganggu nantinya, jadi akupun memutuskan untuk terus mengawasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Semakin lama pertarungan tersebut terlihat sedikit menjadi semakin sulit karena sepertinya gadis tersebut terlihat kelelahan dan membuat seranganya tidak sebaik beberapa saat yang lalu, apa aku harus membantunya sekarang.!

Monster itu terus momojokkam anak perempuan tersebut dengan serangan yang terus menerus dan sepertinya dia cukup kewalahan karena posisinya sekarang terlihat berbalik, dia terliha terus menerus menerima serangan yang di lancarakan oleh monster tersebut.!,

kurasa ini benar benar gawat, kurasa aku harus menolongnyauntuk saat ini!

Jadi aku pun memutuskan untuk membantunya jadi aku memilih untuk berjalan ke arah meraka secara diam diam dan melancarkan serangan yang cukup kuat pada titik buta monster tersebut selagi dia terus menyerang anak perempuan tersebut.

Maaf aku menjadikanmu umpan tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak menguasai beladiri tertentu jadi ini satu satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan..!

Ini memang terdengar bodoh menyerang monster yang bahkan membuat seseorang yang membawa katana kewalahan hanya bermodalkan batang kayu.!

Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak punya banyak pilihan karena gadis tersebut terlihat sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk sekarang, bila aku tidak segera menolongnya bukan tidak mungkin dia akan terluka bila hal ini terus terjadi!.

Saat aku tepat di belakang monster tersebut aku pun mengayunkan batang kayu tersebut ke arah monster tersebut, kurasa baik monster ataupun anak perempuan tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan ku, sejauh ini kurasa ini cukup bagus..!

'wushhh,...' ehh apa itu aku yakin aku sudah mengayunkanya dengan kuat kearah monster ikan tersebut, tapi kenapa di hadapan ku sekarang batang kayu yang aku ayunkan tidak mengenainya bahkan tidak menyentuh tubuhnya sama sekali,

apa dia menghindarinya?, atau aku mengayunkanya terlalu jauh darinya?, aku sudah memperhitungkan jaraknya denganku jadi bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi..!

setelah mengetahui ada seseorang yang mencoba menyerangnya dari arah belakang, monster tersebut terlihat sangat marah dan mengalihkan perhatianya dari gadis yang memegang katana di depanya, monster itupun mengarahakan semua perhatianya pada Naruto

monster itu terus mendekat ke arah Naruto sambil terus menerus menyerang Naruto dengan serangan yang membabi buta,

monster itu terus menyerang dan menyerang Naruto yang hanya berlindung pada batang kayu yang ada pada tanganya, untuk Naruto dia sangat mengetahui bahwa sekarang posisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan dan batang kayu yang menjadi satu-satunya senjata utamanya saat ini tidak akan dapat menahan serangan lebih lama lagi

tapi setidaknya dia membuat ruang untuk gadis yang membawa katana tersebut untuk melarikan diri secepatnya walaupun dia tidak yakin dia dapat melarikan diri juga, tapi setidaknya dia menyelamatkan seseorang dengan keren bukan?

Seperti apa yang Naruto perhitungkan monster tersebut tidak lagi menghiraukan gadis yang menjadi lawanya untuk beberpaa saat yang lalu, bagus rencana awal Naruto berjalan dengan lancar dan sekarang tinggal mengeksekusi rencana terakhir yaitu mengalihkan perhatian monster tersebut dari dirinya dan gadis yang dia tolong tersebut

Memang tidak terlihat hebat karena apa yang dia lakukan pada dasarnya hanya membuat ruang dan melarikan diri, tapi mengingat kerena Naruto bukanlah manusia dengan kemampuan super yang dapat menembakkan bola dengan kekuatan yang menimbulkan ledakan yang setara dengan senjata militer, jadi ini adalah hal yang paling jauh yang bisa dia lakukan dengan kekuatan manusia normal.!

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum pandangnya menjadi gelap.

...

().2

"Ahh syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun juga" ehhh siapa yang beebicara barusan, aku sedikit melihatnya tapi aku tidak mengenalinya sama sekali..!

"hikh, hikh,,,dasar bodoh kau bisa saja mati tahu...!" apa aku ada di alam setelah kematian, karena di depanku sekarang aku melihat Hinatayang benar-benar bukan hinata, maksudku adalah dia Hinatatapi dia tidak terlihat seperti Hinatayang seperti aku lihat sehari hari

Dia terlihat sangat menderita kedua matanya dialiri air mata, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini membuatku mengingat hal beberapa tahun yang lalu

Saat itu masih kecil dan aku benar-benar takut dan sangat takut tapi kemudian Hinatadatang dan memeluku, dengan wajah yang sama khawatirnya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang, jadi tolong jangan perlihatkan lagi tatapan itu Hinata, karena itu sangat membuat dadaku terasa sangat sakit dan menderita di saat yang sama

"Apa yang terjadi" tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan apa yang ada di pikiranku

"hihk,,. hikhk,. Dasar bodoh, kau benar-benar membuatku sangat khwatir apa kau tidak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu, bodoh..!, dasar bodohhhh..." aku tidak siap untuk ini, karena tiba tiba Hinatamelompat ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat, aku dapat merasakan bahwa dada ku basah oleh air matanya,

tunggu dulu Hinatakenapa kau terus menerus memanggilku bodoh..?, memangya apa yang terjadi?,

saat aku sedang memikirkan dan mengumpulkan semua informasi kedalam otakku mataku tanpa sadar menangkap sosok seorang anak perempuan di depanku,

rambutnya berwarna pink yang sangat indah dan memancarkan perasaan hangat musum semi saat melihatnya, dia terlihat cukup manis dan cantik, dia memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang aku pakai apa dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku?, dia benar-benar terlihat manis dengan rambut pinkya,

tapi bila kau perhatikan lagi tatapan matanya terlihat berair yang mamancarkan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan,?

Seriusan apa yang terjadi?, ini membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing, siapa gadis berambut pink ini dan juga kenapa kau menangis Hinata

"terima kasih ya atas pertolonganya." Gadis berambut pink tersebut mengatakan hal yang tidak aku pahami, apa itu untukku?,

Ehh, tapi tunggu dulu pertolongan ?, memangya apa yang aku lakukan?, saat aku memikirkanya tiba tiba kepalaku sakit seakan tiba tiba seseorang menyuntikkan ingatan pada otak ku yang sedang mengambang ini..!

Benar juga beberapa saat yang lalu entah kapan, aku sedang bertarung melawan monster ikan yang menyebalkan dan kemudian semuanya menjadi hitam dan di sanalah ingatanku terhenti.

"apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dan bagaimana aku tiba-tiba ada di rumah, dan bagaimana denganya, dan lagi siapa kau.!" tanpa sadar aku melontarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalaku padanya.

"kau pingsan saat menerima serangan dari monster ikan beberap saat yang lalu, tapi jangan khwatir monster itu langsung pergi setelahnya, dan untuk selanjutnya aku kakakmulah yang membawamu pulang, pada awalnya aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dan sedikit panik tapi saat kau pingsan tadi aku melihat kau memakai seragam yang sama denganku jadi aku melihat kartu pengenal sekolah kita dan memutuskan untuk menelphone ke rumah mu" dia mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"kemudian kakak perempuan mu datang dan membawa Naruto pulang, jadi aku ikut membantu dan sekalian untuk berterima kasih padamu, aku memanggilmu begitu tidak apa kan?" yahh kurasa tidak jadi masalah,

Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang, jadi dia gadis dengan katana itu, aku memang tidak mengingat kalo rambutnya berwarna pink, bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak menyadari sama sekali dengan penampilanya saat itu, selain karena cahaya matahari sore yang sedikit redup juga karena aku lebih memeperhatikan pertarungan mereka.

"ehhm, terima kasih" aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan jadi akupun berterima kasih saja kurasa itu tidak apa-apa kan?

"dasar bodoh, berhentilah!, mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu" tiba tiba Hinatamelepasakan pelukkanya dari tubuh ku dan memarahiku dengan mata yang berair,

Setidaknya bila kau memang khawatir, tolong hentikan memanggilku bodoh sekarang juga.!

"berhentilah menangis Hinata, semuanya tidak apa-apa kenapa kau tiba tiba jadi sangat sentimentil sperti ini"

"apa,..?, dasar bodoh, kau bisa saja kehilangan nyawamu bodoh, apa kau tidak tahu akan hal itu.!"

"ahhh berisik, lagian aku melakukanya bukan hanya untuk senang-senang kenapa kau terus memarahiku sih.?" Karena dia terus-terusan melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku, akupun tanpa sadar membentaknya juga..!

"aku tahu itu, bodoh,!, Tapi setidaknya pikirkan dirimu juga"

"berhentilah memanggilku bodoh, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan..!" saat aku mengatakanya tiba-tiba Hinataberdiri dengan mata yang masih berairnya dan entah berjalan ke mana.

Apa aku mengatakan suatu hal yang salah.!?.

Menyadari suasananya menjadi lebih berat dan canggung gadis berambut pink tadi yang aku tidak tahu namanya tiba tiba membungkukan tubuh bagian atasnya yang walaupun dalam posisi terduduk di lantai kau dapat menyadari bahwa itu merupakan perwujudan dari gerakan meminta maaf atau berterima kasih.

"sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih karena menolongku" itulah yang dia katakan sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"ehhh tidak apa-apa kok, jangan di pikirkan.!" Mendengar apa yang aku katakan dia meluruskan pandangan matanya padaku.

Dia kemudian berdiri dan membalikkan badanya, membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna pink terayun mengikuti gerak tubuhnya..!

"kalo begitu aku permisi.!" itulah yang gadis berambit pink itu katakan sebelum dia pegi berjalan ke arah pintu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Satelah kepergian gadis berambut pink yang aku masih tidak tahu siapa dia dan juga Hinata yang entah pergi kemana berakhirlah aku sendiri di dalam kamar ini, aku memutuskan melirik kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding ternyata aku hanya pingsan beberapa jam saja

aku terus memikirkan semuanya lagi setelah hal itu, aku rasa Hinata benar aku terlalu ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan tapi di sisi lain bila aku tidak melakukanya bisa saja gadis berambut pink itu yang akan berakhir dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk daripadaku, aku tidak salah kan?.

jadi bila aku mengingat lagi untuk hari ini bisa di bilang begini

aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan yang sengat buruk karena mengakhiri liburan dangan teman masa kecilku dengan buruk dan kemudian aku bertemu dengan monster yang sedang menyerang seseorang, akupun berusaha menolongnya tapi berakhir aku yang di tolong olehnya..!

kenapa tiba-tiba aku terus tertimpa sial, kurasa untuk saat ini aku harus mencari zashiki warashi agar mau tinggal di rumah ini..!

to be continued..

..

,..

afterword

untuk kali ini entah kenapa jadi lebih singkat dari sebelumnya,*snif*, entah apa yang ada di pikiranku akhir-akhir ini sedikit banyak di penuhi Nekomimi dan Kitsunemimi sebenarnya mau buat gadis Usamimi berambut pink dengan senjata katana akan keren, tapi karena karena bila aku masukan semua characternya bakalan beneran aneh, jadi hanya sebatasa ini yang bisa aku lakukan..!-_-'' jaa... yoroshiku..!


End file.
